


Yellin' from the rooftop

by Readingfanfics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Bit Of Jealousy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Insecurities, Body Worship, M/M, Possessiveness, beginning relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Lestrade is requested ( aka ordered to) send some files to Mycroft Holmes' house personally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ghislainem70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghislainem70/gifts).



DI Greg Lestrade was hunched over a pack of case files when the sound of his phone made him almost jump out of his seat.

 

“Fucking...” He disliked his phone a lot. He could almost say he hated it On more then one occasion he had wanted to throw it out the window, or accidentally step on it. Unfortunately the Yard would just give him a new one to be 'available at all times.'

 

Checking the display he sighed. This couldn't be anything good.

 

“DI Lestrade.” He spoke wearily, standing up, hearing his knees make an unpleasant sound. Really getting old. He paced around a bit, getting the blood flowing through his body while listening to the other end of the line. As time pasted he became more irritated, his free hand clenching next to him. Finally he stood still, a grim smile on his face.

 

“Is he serious?! He does know I'm a DI right. I have a job that needs my attention. A dozen case files that are waiting for me.” He looked that the pile in question with a frown, pinching the bridge of his noise. The silky smooth voice of the woman staying calm and businesslike the entire time.

 

“I'm not his fucking lap dog Anthea! If he wants the damn file he's going to have to come himself!”

He flopped down on his chair again, his hand slamming the desk. That man was infuriating!

 

“Can't Sherlock take it?” He tried, knowing that it was already a lost cause when Anthea just stayed silent. Damn woman!

 

“Fine. But he'll have to wait till tonight, I have paperwork to catch up on. He bloody owes me Anthea.” He heard the smile in the woman's voice when she said goodbye, the line suddenly dead.

 

“Bloody Holmes's will be the death of me someday.” He sighed, dropping his phone on the desk and starring at it angrily, as if it was the phone's fault in the first place. He sighed again, rubbing his eyes and staring at the pile of papers waiting for him. He could deal with Mycroft later, first there was work to do.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Mister Lestrade good evening. Mister Holmes is waiting for you in the library. Can I take your coat sir?”

 

Greg shouldn't have been surprised to be greeted by a butler but he was. He'd never been to Mycroft's place before and he had trouble not losing his eyes as he took it all in. The house was big, one of those old buildings you have a hard time believe just one person lives in.

 

The butler took his coat and hung it in the wardrobe before showing Greg the way to the library. The house was large but felt lived in. Everything was clean and it smelled great. He could smell freshly baked bread and his stomach growled. He hadn't eaten since noon, just headed over hear straight after his paperwork was done, wanting to give Mycroft the file and be done with it. He still felt irritated by the whole thing, giving a file to the older Holmes like he was his lackey, or lap dog.

 

The butler opened the door for him and let Greg into the most stunning library he'd ever seen. The walls were covered with bookcases from floor to ceiling, filled with books and binders. There even was a ladder to get to the books up high. In the center of the room was a round table, filled with some papers, a stack of binders and a laptop that stood open with a screensaver on. There was a big, cozy, expensive looking chair behind the table and two chairs in front of it. More to the side you had a small coffeetable and two black leather chairs upon a black rug. Against the wall there was a small minibar.

 

Greg instantly felt at home and that irritated him even more. He should be pissed, still, but he was just so impressed with this place. It was hard to stay mad for long really.

 

Then he heard the sound of a machine working, he turned a corner and his mouth dropped open. Mycroft Holmes running on a treadmill, wearing a black shirt with long sleeves and a collar, showing off his chest and abs. A black fitted legging with a red stripe running down his endless legs, his ass clearly firm and well trained. The curve of his back made Greg suck in a breath. The man looked gorgeous, a tiny flush on his face, talking in French to someone in his earpiece, not aware that Greg was there.

 

He looked stunning and Greg couldn't take his eyes of him, taking in every curve of his body, the muscles in his arms and legs, the hardness of his chest. He couldn't stop staring at Mycroft's ass, moving up and down as he kept running, the sound of Mycroft sightly panting between sentences making his brain go to mush. _Does he sound like that in bed?_

 

“Oui, cava. Demain je vais vous parler. Bonne nuit”

 

 

Mycroft ended the call and that's when he noticed Greg standing there. He looked shocked for a second before his mask came back up.

 

“Ah, Detective Inspector Lestrade. I didn't know you had already arrived.” He pushed a button on the treadmill, slowing down his pace before standing still completely. He grabbed the towel that was behind him and dipped his face before coming off and gesturing to Greg to come closer.

 

“Please have a seat and my apologies for the outfit I'm wearing right now. Suits aren't always the best choice for everything.”

 

“No apologies needed.” Greg could kick himself, he bit his lip, taking his seat in one of the chair, putting the files on the coffeetable. He'd sounded a bit breathless and Mycroft looked at him funny.

 

“You look.... Good.”

 

Now he wanted to be swallowed up by the Hellmouth itself. Mycroft's eyebrown went up, staring at Greg stupidly for a second, then a blush formed on the man's cheek and Greg thought he was having a heart attack.

 

“I. Well, I'll just be a moment. Make yourself at home Detective Inspector.” He gestured towards the minibar before exciting the room.

 

“Bloody idiot!” Greg muttered to himself, getting up and grabbing a pint from the minibar. Why had he said that? He felt like a 16 year old, too turned on to think clearly. He'd always found the elder Holmes brother attractive, something about the ginger hear and his light grey eyes. He'd only ever seen Mycroft on a suit and he looked damn good in those for sure but seeing him now in those tight, black clothes and really shown him what was underneath all the layers. He wanted to strip off every layer there was till he had him completely naked in front of him. He wanted to know how many freckles Mycroft had and where they stopped, if they even stopped at all.

 

“Stop it!” He fell back into the chair, drinking from his beer while waiting for the other man to return. He shook his head, getting rid of the images of a naked Mycroft Holmes underneath him, mapping out those freckles with his tongue, making him pant and moan while he went over his whole body. What he wouldn't give to squeeze that ass of his. Damn those black pants!

 

“Thank you for showing up here Detective Inspector. I know you make long days and don't have a lot of free time so I really appreciate it.”

 

Greg nearly jumped out of his chair. He'd been so inside his own head he hadn't heard Mycroft come in. He looked up and had to swallow a lump in his throat. Mycroft was wearing a dark blue fitting jeans with a grey, longsleeved shirt. He'd rolled up the arms and Greg could see some of those freckles on Mycroft's arm. He was going to have wank fantasies about that for a very long time.

 

“Greg. Call me Greg please. It's 8 in the evening, not the time to be formal I think.” Greg smiled, his eyes glued to Mycroft while the man went to the bar and took a drink before he sat down elegantly in the chair next to Greg. _He's so graceful, it's not fair._

 

“Alright Gregory. You have a point. Please call me Mycroft then. Again, thank you for the file.”

 

“Why do you need it anyway?” As far as Greg was concerned it was about Micheal Hill, a low class drug dealer leaving nearPortman Square. He'd been arrested a few times before but they hadn't been able to make something stick. For a drug dealer he was smart, using high school student's or people in need of money to do his work.

 

“If I tell you, I'll have to kill you and I'd much rather enjoy your company for a while longer.” Mycroft smiled, taking in Greg, reading every detail about his day on his face. He could probably tell from the lines around his eyes or the color of his skin. He was used to that look, Sherlock had done it a million times before, exposing some details to his team when he had been high and wanted to lash out.

 

When Sherlock looked at him like that he didn't feel a spike of energy do through his veins. His stomach didn't do a weird summer salt and his finger didn't itch to grab something. Something like Mycroft's black shirt, ripping it off to assault his nipples and make the man gasp his name.

 

“Yeah... That. That sounds good.” He blushed and fidgeted with his beer, not knowing where to look for a second. Not knowing how to act. _Grow up Greg! You're 45 not bloody 16!_

 

“Have you eaten yet Greg? My housekeeper makes an excellent chicken stew and she always cooks for a whole army.” Mycroft smirked, just a little. Before Greg was sure it was there it vanished again. Mycroft leaned forward, placing his drink on the coffeetable. “It should be ready now.”

 

“Oh Mycroft, that's nice of you but I shouldn't impose on you like this.”

 

“Nonsense, there is plenty to share and I feel like I owe you for coming here tonight with the file. It's the least I can do.” Mycroft stood up, taking the file and placing it in a drew he then closed. Turning around he pointed to the door, waiting for Greg to stand up and follow him.

 

“Well, if you're sure it's not a bother, I could eat.” Right then his stomach growled again and Mycroft chuckled. Greg wanted to hear it again. Soon.

 

“After you Gregory, just follow your noise.”

 

And if Greg thought Mycroft was checking out his ass when they headed to the kitchen Greg didn't comment.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh Greg.”

“You looked so bloody gorgeous on that treadmill. I wanted you right then and there. On your desk.”

“Greg. Oh, don't stop.”

“Those ridiculous tight black pants. I wanted to take them off with my teeth. Your ass looked amazing in it. So tight and firm. I wanted to bite into it. Leave my mark on you. Do you want that Mycroft?”

“Greg. Yes, yes. I.” 

“Oh baby, I'll make you feel so good.”

Greg licked Mycroft's ear and smirked when Mycroft moaned and pulled him closer on top if him in the sofa. 

After diner they had retreated to the living room, a bottle of red to share. They'd spend the whole of diner teasing each other, checking each other out, the sexual tension had been bloody fantastic. 

Now Greg had Mycroft pinned to the sofa, driving him mad with light kisses, soft bites and teasing licks. He'd rather enjoyed seeing Mycroft like this, face flushed, panting, his hands trying to get to Greg and sighing in frustration when Greg didn't let him. Their cocks brushed together on occasion and it was divine. 

He'd pulled off Mycroft's shirt the minute they started kissing. He needed to see this gorgeous man, which wasn't easy cause their wasn't a lot of light in the room. He needed to touch his bare skin and count all the freckles with his tongue. He was licking a line from Mycroft's neck to his nipple, taking it inside his mouth and sucking on it. Mycroft moaned harder, bucking his body up to Greg's, trying to free his hands. 

Greg went to the other nipple, teasing it with his tongue at first, then biting it softly. He went up Mycroft's body again, finding more freckles he missed the first time and kisses him hard on the mouth. 

“Your legs go on for ages Mycroft, really that pants was driving me wild. Seeing you running on that treadmill, you ass moving like that. The muscles in your upper body. God, you feel amazing.”

“Greg. I. Please. I.”

“What is it love? What do you want?” Greg rubbed their cock's together making them both gasp. He kisses Mycroft again, tasting the whine on his tongue. He bit his lower lip before looking at him again still pinning Mycroft's hands above his head. 

“C'mon love, tell me. What do you want?”

“Touch me. Let me touch you. More Greg.” 

Greg moaned at the neediness in Mycroft's voice, he went to his neck and sucked a mark on it, biting it once before letting Mycroft's hands free. 

Before he knew it he was being stripped off his shirt and pants. Mycroft's long fingers making fast work with them,exploring his body. It felt like Mycroft's hands where everywhere and it felt amazing. 

He yelped in surprise when Mycroft scraped his nipple, using the moment to switch them around, Mycroft now on either side of Greg's thighs. Greg felt dizzy and horny with the weight of Mycroft on him. He let his hands travel down his torso, going to the buckle of his jeans. 

“Take them off Myc. Those jeans are driving me insane. Take them off.” He pulled at the fabric, failing to pull them off. Mycroft just smirked and brushed their cock's together again. The feel of the fabric on Greg's naked cock was almost painful and still not enough. 

Mycroft drank him in, his eyes taking in every inch of Greg and it was bloody hot. The lust and hunger in Mycroft's eyes set Greg's blood on fire. Nobody had ever looked at him like that before. Mycroft stared at his cock, licking his lips and Greg growled, his hands going behind Mycroft's neck and pulling the man to him, kissing him till he felt dizzy. 

Mycroft went down Greg's body, kneeling between his legs and Greg nearly died at the sight of him there. He was pushing his cock closer to Mycroft's mouth on instinct, not able to stop himself. Mycroft was so close, Greg could feel his breath on his hard cock and he wanted nothing more then Mycroft's mouth on him. 

“Stop teasing me. Damn, Myc, I.” 

He nearly howled when Mycroft licked a line from base to top, taking in just the head and sucking on it lightly. Greg's hands when to Mycroft's face, trying to get him to take in more. 

Mycroft licked Greg's slit and then took him all in, moaning around Greg's prick. Greg moved his hips once before Mycroft put his hands on his hips and pushed hard. 

“I. Oh. Sorry. Myc. Oh, don't stop.” Greg forced himself to lay still, letting Mycroft bob his head, sucking him off expertly. He had this move at the end that made Greg see stars and way too soon he was pulling Mycroft's hair, warming him. 

Mycroft just bobbed his head faster, teasing Greg's balls and Greg came down Mycroft throat. 

“Oh damn. That was so good. Get up here, you're brilliant.” He kissed Mycroft, tasting himself on the man's tongue and damn if that wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever done. 

“Your turn. What do you want Mycroft?” Greg was already reaching for Mycroft's zip when his hands were being knocked away. 

“That won't be necessary Greg.” Mycroft got up from the sofa, his back turned to Greg and fear came to take over Greg's body. Something was wrong. 

“Mycroft. What? Why are you? Turn around, look at me.” 

Mycroft didn't move so Greg got up and in front of him. Mycroft's cheeks were red and he looked embarrassed . 

“What...” Greg started to ask his eyes going over Mycroft's body and that's when he noticed the wet patch on Mycroft's jeans. 

“Oh.” Greg's eyes grew large, taking it in. He couldn't suppress a little smirk. He got closer to Mycroft, placing his hands on the man's shoulders. 

“That is the sexiest thing ever.” He kissed Mycroft's shoulder, going up to his neck. 

“I. What?” Mycroft pulled back a little, staring at Greg with confusion. 

“You came while you sucked me off. It's freaking hot Mycroft. Don't worry about it.” Greg licked his neck, leaving small kisses along the way, reaching Mycroft's mouth and planting a kiss there. 

“That means we can go for a second round. I wonder if I can make you come in your pants again Myc.” He leaned back, loving the expression on Mycroft's face. His eyes were already filling with lust and Greg felt his cock stir alive again.

“Want to go find out?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda the fault of Ghislainem70 cause she asked more. Hope you are ready for this...  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greg was a bit tipsy, and horny and maybe, just maybe he was a tad jealous.

 

If he'd had the patience and mental functions to think about it he most definitely was jealous and feeling a whole lot insecure.

 

But as it was, his mind slightly dulled by that 4th drink on an almost empty stomach, he didn't admit to himself that he was jealous. Maybe just a tad. Like 5%. At most.

 

His eyes were glued to the middle of the room where Mycroft stood talking and charming several ladies and gentleman. He went over Mycroft's form, the straight line of his back, the nice swell of his ass, those ridiculous long legs. Seriously, didn't they stop at some point?

 

Greg felt his stomach do a flip when one of the gentleman got closer to Mycroft, smiling all bright and, to Greg's eyes, predatory. He clenched his hands to fists, slightly trembling to try and not go over there and punch that slimy, arrogant, young guy in the face.

 

They'd had sex a week ago when Mycroft had ordered Greg to bring him some files. He'd met Mycroft in the library, working up a sweat on the treadmill with those tight, black pants and he'd been lost.

 

Next thing he knew he'd been sucked off by Mycroft bloody Holmes and it had been fantastic. Life changing really. He'd wanked off the last week to thought of Mycroft kneeling in front of him, to the sounds he made around Greg's dick, to the knowledge that just sucking Greg off had made Mycroft come in his pants like a horny teenager.

 

Since then they'd only communicated via text, their lives too busy to plan a meet, and a second round of mind blowing sex.

 

Mycroft had invited him to this party, it was a way to finally see each other and for Mycroft to do some well needed but dreaded socializing.

 

All had been fine till for some reason Greg was left alone by the wall and Mycroft was surrounded by beautiful, smart, young people.

 

He knew he didn't have the right to feel whatever it was he felt, they'd just had awesome sex and that was it. No real life commitment to one another, no promise of not seeing other people. Just the idea of Mycroft being interested in someone that wasn't Greg almost made him growl.

 

Then the slimy, arrogant, young guy made the mistake to place a hand on Mycroft shoulder and before Greg even thought about it, which he really should have done, he was stalking towards the group, his eyes narrowed, his mouth grim.

 

“Mycroft!”

 

It came out too loud, everyone in the group stopped talking and turned to look at Greg. By this point Greg should have been mortified, you didn't order the British Goverment, but the booze was still in him, burning away in his stomach and apparently burning his brain cells too.

 

He placed himself between Mycroft and Slimy guy, forcing the other man to step back.

 

“I need to talk to you. Now.”

 

It came out as an order and Mycroft just lifted his brow, starring Greg down in wonder and amusement. Or was it annoyance?

 

“Excuse me ladies and gentleman.” Mycroft smiled polity at the group, turning around and following Greg out of the room. Greg couldn't help but place a possessive hand on the small of Mycroft's back. He was very tempted to look back over his shoulder to Slimy Guy but decided against it. Just barely.

 

They found an empty room a few doors down and Greg nearly pushed Mycroft in. He closed the door and they could just see each other's form,moonlight making Greg's hair look more silver.

 

“Greg, what the hell.” Mycroft couldn't say any more. He was knocked against the wall, Greg's body pinning him down. He felt Greg's hands run up and down his chest before going to his hair and pulling it a bit too hard. Mycroft gasped and Greg used the moment to push his tongue in. Mycroft tasted the wine Greg had drunk, felt Greg's tongue explore his mouth. It was as if he was battle with his tongue and Mycroft couldn't suppress a moan. He placed his hands on Greg's ass and pulled him closer, feeling Greg's beginning erection against his own.

 

Greg released his mouth, attacking his neck, licking and sucking as far as he could. Mycroft panted, his mind still trying to catch up with what was happening and why when Greg bit his neck and bucked his hips against Mycroft hard.

 

“Greg.” He couldn't say more, Greg was kissing him again, grinding against him, his hands going from his hair to his shirt, trying to open the buttons.

 

Mycroft heard Greg sigh in frustration. Before Greg could just rip off his shirt he captured Greg's hands, making him stop. He took a deep breath and finally found his voice back.

 

“Greg, what is going on? Why are you ooohhh.... Greg was sucking his neck again, driving him wild with that tongue of his. He used all his willpower and pulled Greg back.

 

“Greg stop! What has gotten into you?” Mycroft focused on Greg's face, his body language, the tight line of his shoulders, the glint in his eyes and finally it clicked. It was a little frightening that it had taking him that long to figure out really. Greg always made him like this, less controlled, less clear.

 

“Oh Greg. Why in the world would you be jealous?”

 

Mycroft really couldn't understand. Greg Lestrade was sex on legs, his brought shoulders, puppy like eyes, silver hair and an ass that just begged to be touched. In Mycroft's mind none of those boyish men had a chance. He'd been dreaming of Greg this past week, remembering his moans while he sucked him off, the feel of Greg's dick in his mouth, the taste of him. He was still embarrassed that he hadn't been able to control himself. He hadn't come in his pants since he was a teenager. Another thing only Greg Lestrade could do to him.

 

He noticed Greg's fury and his insecurity, just hidden below the surface. No, that wouldn't do. Greg should never feel insecure about Mycroft's feeling for him. Never, he wouldn't allow it.

 

“Greg. I only want you. Only you. The idea of wanting someone else is just preposterous.” He grabbed Greg's hands again, kissing the knuckles, looking at Greg intently. “I want you Greg. I'm yours.”

 

Greg growled and pushed Mycroft against the wall again, kissing him hard and passionate, letting everything he felt get into the kiss. Trying to make Mycroft understand.

 

“Mine.” He panted, placing tiny kisses down Mycroft's throat, trying to push his shirt off. Mycroft chuckled a little, opening his shirt one button at a time. _Good thing there isn't much light here either._

 

He could almost feel Greg's eyes on him, trying to see as much as possible in the moonlight and Mycroft gasped. No one had ever wanted to see his naked skin. He didn't wanted to see his naked skin, Greg's on the other hand. He hadn't seen nearly enough of the man last week. He wanted more, wanted all Greg was willing to give and it felt terrifying and exciting and he wanted Greg on him, in him now.

 

“Fuck me Greg.”

 

Greg's eyes grew even larger, a predatory smile on his face. His hands roamed over Mycroft's now naked chest, scrapping his nails on the skin, causing goosebumps on Mycroft's arms.

 

He held Mycroft pinned to the wall and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking it till it stood up all swollen. He then pinched it and Mycroft's knees nearly bucked under him.

 

Greg guided him down to the ground, laying on top of him, pressing his erection against Mycroft's. They both moaned at the sensation, Mycroft couldn't keep his eyes of Greg's face. There was a rawness in it, a primal need to claim him that made Mycroft's dich twitch against his pants and suddenly it felt too tight. He needed Greg's touch, his hands, his mouth, anything Greg wanted to give him.

 

“Greg, please, I need.” He bucked his hips up and Greg understood, he opened Mycroft's zip and pulled them off to his knees. His cock was straining against his underwear but Greg didn't remove them just yet. He palmed Mycroft's cock before going down and sucking at the tip through the fabric. Mycroft's head felt back in bliss and frustration. It wasn't nearly enough. He pushed his hips up again, moaning and panting, his hands gripping the carpet underneath. Greg mouthed his dick, his hands running up and down his thighs and it felt amazing.

 

Finally Greg freed Mycrofts cock, it was hard and ready and Mycroft wanted Greg's mouth on him now. He pushed up again, his knuckels turning white gripping the carpet, trying to prevent himself from grabbing Greg's head and fucking his mouth.

 

“Oh Mycroft. You are gorgeous, and all mine.” Greg's voice sounded strained and it almost ended as a growl. He took Mycroft's dick and stroked it one, two times before taking it in. He moved up and down, using his tongue to lick at the slit, making a twist at the end that made Mycroft see stars. Greg used one hand to play with Mycroft's balls, squeezing and pulling them.

 

“Oh Greg, Oh my.” Mycroft was panting, the heat of Greg's mouth on his dick a wonderful sensation. Still, he wanted something else, he wanted to be claim.

 

“Greg. Greg stop, I don't want to come like this.” His hands went to Greg's silver hair, tugging at it to get Greg to pull off. It only made Greg moan around his dick and Mycroft bucked up, his cock going deeper.

 

“Oh my god.” Greg pulled off, looking way too pleased with himself. He placed his knees next to Mycroft's body, pressing his weight on his groin. His naked dick touched Greg's still covered on and he bucked up without thinking.

 

“Greg, fuck me.” Greg licked his lips, going down to kiss him again, biting his bottom lip before releasing it.

“I'd love to Myc but we don't have any supplies. Plus, I'm pretty sure that door doesn't have a lock on it and you're pretty loud tonight.” Greg had an evil twinkle in his eye, grinding against Mycroft's dick, placing his hands on his chest.

 

“So I'll guess we'll have to make you come fast, won't we love? Don't want us to be arrested for indecent conduct now do we?” Greg grinned again and Mycroft was about to say something when Greg started rutting against his dick. Greg went down and kissed his mouth, going all the way down to his chest and sucking on his nipples. He felt Greg's hands in his hair and he moaned when Greg pulled it, getting better access to his neck. He sucked another bruise in it, clearly marking him and Mycroft panted against Greg's shoulder.

 

Now Greg's hand was on his dick, moving it faster up and down, precome making it easier, the feeling so slick.

 

“Faster Greg. Kiss me again.”

 

Greg did just that, pumping Mycroft's dick, making sweat form on Mycroft's chest, he bent down and licked a stripe from belly to neck.

 

“Come for me Mycroft. I need to see you come. Need to feel you in my hands. Come for me love. Now.”

 

Mycroft moaned and spilled his semen over Greg's hand, a part of it landing on his stomach. Greg held on to him till he came down, then licked the cum of his body.

 

“Oh my god.” Mycroft had never seen anything so sexy. Greg looked up and winked at him. Bloody winked at him, before licking the final drops off.

 

“You taste amazing.” Greg licked his lips, planting a kiss to Mycroft's open lips before getting up. He pulled Mycroft up, helped him arrange his clothes and smoothed down his hair.

 

He looked Mycroft over and was pleased with what he saw, a slightly rumpled shirt, a bruise starting to form just above his collar, the red blush on his cheeks and his swollen lips.

 

He looked truly fucked. Greg was sure he didn't look any better but he really didn't care. Mycroft was his and the whole world would know. Slimy, arrogant, young guys be damned!

 

“You are still an idiot Greg. Being jealous of that guy. Pff, he's just a goldfish compared to you. Let's go home alright?”

 

“Yes, let's. I really want to take you up on that offer.”

 

Mycroft blushed a little at that.

 

“ _Greg, fuck me.”_

 

Suddenly, they couldn't be home fast enough.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The whole 'Greg, fuck me” thing had seemed like a great idea 30 minutes ago. Thirty minutes ago Mycroft thought it was one of the best idea's he'd had in his life. And he had brilliant idea's even on his off days.

 

Right now though he didn't feel brilliant at all. No, standing there in the middle of his bedroom, hands slightly shaking and blush forming on his cheeks he felt like an idiot.

 

Cause the whole 'Greg, fuck me' thing could only happen if he undressed. Okay, it could happen with clothes on if one was creative but Greg was really headstrong on seeing him naked. Mycroft had been half naked before with Greg but it had been dark on both occations. There had been shadows to hid the nasty sides of him but now Greg would see him completly. He would see every weird freckle and small scar and too soft bits. No room for hiding. 

 

“Take it off Mycroft, you're wearing too many clothes, I want to feel you, see you.” Greg had whispered in his ear, licking the shell and tucking at his waistcoat and shirt.

 

“I need to trace all your damn sexy freckles Myc. You're so gorgeous.” Greg had kissed him hard on the mouth, squeezing his ass before going into the bedroom and turning on the light.

 

And now here he was, too terrified for a grown man to be over something as simple as undressing. Greg was already half naked, showing his lightly tanned chest. He was muscled and in good shape and Mycroft couldn't take his eyes off the light brown chest hairs that went down in a seductive line to the band of his pants.

 

He remembered Greg's thick, wonderful cock and he licked his lips, savoring the memory, again feeling it in his mouth, the taste of Greg when he came down his throat. He moaned softly and Greg looked up at him and smiled. He reached for the buttons on his trousers, opening them slowly one by one, revealing the black, tight pants underneath and Mycroft's dick twitched.

 

“Like that do you?” Greg did a little turn, showing himself to Mycroft, no shame what so ever. _Well, with a body like that._ Mycroft looked him up and down, the strong biceps, the lean legs, the swell of his ass and the arch of his back, the bulge in his black pants. Greg was stunning and suddenly Mycroft couldn't do this anymore.

 

“Hey, what's wrong? Mycroft, stop.” Greg was with him in a second, grabbing his wrist and pulling him away from the door. Feeling Greg so close made his dick expand, it felt too tight in his briefs and he felt too hot.

 

“I can't. I mean. You are.” Mycroft shook his head in frustration. Why was this so hard? Why was he even doing this? He should have been legs spread on the bed by now, screaming Greg's name while he pounded in him, making him feel on fire. And yet.

 

“Mycroft, please talk to me. Are you having second thoughts? Do you want me to leave? Did I do something wrong? I know I was a bit aggressive back there but I didn't mean to.”

 

Mycroft shook his head again, looking up at Greg, staring into those puppy like brown eyes. He saw nothing but compassion and affection and he hated himself even more. How could he even explain it? How could he make Greg understand?

 

This was another thing Greg did to him. Mycroft was amazing at talking to people from all over the world, from all ranks, about a number of subjects other people would find challenging. But when it came to himself, his feelings and fears he was all but a child. Tong tied and frustrated.

 

Best say it bluntly then.

 

“I don't want you to see me naked Gregory. I'm not.... aesthetically pleasing in the traditional sense.”

 

He couldn't watch Greg's face so he looked down at the ground. Which really was a nice view, seeing the bulge in Greg's pants.

 

“Aesthetically pleasing?” Mycroft could hear the disbelieve in Greg's voice and his blush got even bigger. Greg was still holding him by the wrists and Mycroft seriously considered breaking free and crawling in a hole to die.

 

“Mycroft, you've got to be joking me? Hey, look at me please. C'mon, I can't talk to the back of your head.” Greg reached out with a hand and put pressure on Mycroft's chin with his index finger.

 

“ _Don't be a coward Mycroft!”_ Mcyroft sighed inwardly and allowed Greg to lift his chin up. His heart unclenched a little at the look on Greg's face. All loving and kind.

 

“I don't know where you got this idea but I'm telling you right now they are all wrong. Every single idiot who didn't find you gorgeous, every asshole who didn't want you right on sight. They are wrong.” Greg grabbed his hands, interlacing their fingers, they stood so close he felt Greg's breath on his shoulder.

 

“The first day we met I was floored, I found you to must gorgeous bloke in the whole of England. I wanked that night just thinking about you in that 3 piece suit, imaging uncovering you like a diamond. Mapping out your glorious body with my tongue, biting that fine, firm ass of yours till you cried out my name.”

 

Mycroft moaned, pressing his body close to Greg, feeling their groins touch. Greg's body felt like fire and Mycroft's legs trembled.

 

“Then last week I saw you on that bloody treadmill and I wanted to take you right there and then. Dammit Mycroft, you are divine and I want to worship you. I want to feel every inch of you, see every freckle and scar. Kiss every part of you that you'll allow me. I want to paint you in my memory forever cause you are a god damn masterpiece.”

 

Greg kissed him then, hard and passionate and Mycroft melted in his arms. Greg released his hands, puling him closer to his chest, his hands going in Mycroft's hair and massaging his head. Mycroft almost purred, pressing his cock to Greg's tight.

 

Greg moaned and let him to the bed, they fell tangled together, Greg pressing Mycroft down, kissing his neck, licking at the freckles there. Greg's hands went over his chest, pulling the fabric out of his trousers and he felt a spark of electricity as Greg's hands touched his belly. He arched his back, grabbing Greg's ass and pressing him closer, rutting himself against Greg's tight.

 

Greg found his right nipple and gave it a pinch, grinning wickedly when Mycroft cried out. “I love it that you're so sensitive Myc.” He went to the left one and did just the same, getting the same reaction out of Mycroft.

 

“I wonder if I could make you come just by doing this all night? Maybe slowly drive you wild for me? Oh, I'd love to hear you beg Mycroft. The way you say my name does things to me love.”

 

Greg released Mycroft's nipple and slided his hands down to Mycroft's pants, palming the bulge he found there. Mycroft moaned and pushed his body closer to Greg's hand. Wanting friction, wanting more.

 

“Greg, I.” Greg pressed down and Mycroft cursed. He felt Greg's hands going up his shirt again and stopping. He forced himself to look at Greg, trying to control his breathing but seeing Greg like this, half naked on top of him, licking his lips and just devouring him with his lust filled eyes, it wasn't working at all.

 

“Please Myc. I want to see you. Don't be ashamed, don't be shy. Let me see you baby.” Greg whispered, his hands hovering over Mycroft's shirt. Mycroft loved the view before him. Greg sitting on top of him, his knees on Mycroft's sides, their groins touching when Greg shifted slightly.

 

“O... Okay.” Mycroft could only whisper his answer, he closed his eyes the second the word was out of his lips and he hated himself for it. He hated the hesitation in his voice, the doubt that still clung to him. Greg was about to run for the hill when he finally undressed him, Mycroft was sure.

 

Greg slowly opened up his shirt, taking the time to expose more and more skin. Mycroft felt panic rise in his chest but suddenly he felt light kisses on the skin that was revealed.

 

“So beautiful.”

 

“Gorgeous.”

 

“Those bloody freckles.”

 

Greg whispered endearments after every button that opened, following it by a light kiss. Mycroft was already panting and Greg was just halfway there.

 

“So smooth.”

 

“Divine.”

 

“All mine.”

 

Mycroft groaned at the possessive tone in Greg's voice. He flinched in surprise when Greg licked his bellybutton, hearing the man chuckle softly.

 

By now all the buttons where open and Greg pushed the fabric away, for the first time seeing all of Mycroft's upper body. Mycroft waited for a reaction and when it didn't come he felt nervous again. _He's disappointed, he won't want me now._ He summoned all his courage and opened his eyes

 

Greg was taking him in, his eyes going up and down Mycroft's body. Noticing the small, ginger colored hairs on his chest, his nipples hard and standing up, the freckles that covered his chest and a part of his belly. The urge to cover himself was overwhelming and he reached for his shirt, desperate to end this torment.

 

“Don't.”

 

It came out breathless but still commanding and then Mycroft noticed the look in Greg's eyes and he shivered.

 

Greg was looking at him with hunger, pure lust reflected in his puppy like eyes and Mycroft reached out to touch Greg's face. That movement pulled Greg out of his trance and he came down, capturing Mycroft's mouth, moaning when tongue connected with tongue. Greg's hands were everywhere, stroking, kneading, squeezing every part of his chest and belly. He tucked at the sleeves and Mycroft came forward, helping Greg get the shirt of completely, not even caring that it landed on the floor, all crumbled up.

 

“Mycroft, oh my god. You are gorgeous, so beautiful, I want you so bad. I need you. Oh.” Greg babbled, kissing him again and going down his neck, licking and sucking, traveling down to the waistband of Mycroft's trousers. He mouthed Mycroft's erection with his mouth and Mycroft snapped.

 

“Fuck me Greg. Please, take me.”

 

He bucked up, desperate to be even closer to Greg. His hands went to his belt and fly and in seconds they were open and Greg was helping him pull it all off. There was a stumble when his pants caught on his shoes but he just toewed them off and finally he was naked before the gorgeous Greg Lestrade.

 

Greg watched for a full minute, almost trying to saver this image of Mycroft underneath him, totally naked, his big cock hard and erect and waiting for him. He looked into Mycroft's eyes and was a bit annoyed that he still saw an inkling of doubt there. That wouldn't do. By the end of tonight Mycroft would never doubt again how beautiful he really was to Greg.

 

Greg would make sure of that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so these guys can't seem to stop so this fic will be 6 chapters. No more... I think. 
> 
> Hope you like it!


	6. Chapter 6

“Fuck me Greg. Please, take me.”

 

Greg felt lightheaded and the luckiest bastard in the world. Mycroft Holmes, the British government himself, was lying totally naked under him, begging him to fuck him, bucking up his hips in the most delicious way and Greg was the one doing it.

 

He went back down, his mouth to Mycroft's ear, licking the shell of it cause he loved Mycroft's shudder and gasp and whispered.

 

“The things your voice do to me Mycroft, I want to devour you right now. I can't wait to feel my thick cock up your ass. It's going to be so tight, so good, I'll make you scream my name Myc. Make you scream and come like a dirty, horny teenager. You are so beautiful and you're mine.”

 

Greg smiled when he felt Mycroft's nails dig into his back, he licked the other man's ear one more time before going to his neck. He still hadn't traced all the freckles on it and the marks he had made weren't good enough. He felt the urge to mark Mycroft as his, to decorate his delicate, pale throat with a necklace of marks made by him. Marks that would still be seen in the morning and Mycroft would know, really know, how much he meant to Lestrade.

 

Greg went from right to left on Mycroft's throat, sucking, licking and biting his way to the other side. By the time he was satisfied Mycroft was bucking and squeezing his shoulders, nails digging into the flesh. He loved the sounds Mycroft made by he wanted them louder, much louder. He really hadn't been kidding when he wanted Mycroft to scream his name.

 

Just thinking about it made his dick swell even more and he rutted it against Mycroft's thigh. It felt so good but not enough. He wanted to fuck Mycroft down into the bed but he didn't want to hurt him either.

 

He got up, admiring his handy work. Mycroft's eyes were hooded and dark with lust and Greg growled, the sound forming in the back of his throat.

 

“Lube, Mycroft. We need lube. Now.”

 

Mycroft pointed to his nightstand and Greg reach over to open it, the change of position made their dick's brush together and Greg swore he heard a faint 'oh my god'. Finding the lube he got back and opened the bottle, smearing some on his fingers. He placed himself between Mycroft's legs and started stroking his cock in nice, long strokes.

 

Mycroft hissed and gasped, his hands gripping the sheets tightly, his eyes closed. Greg had never seen anything more beautiful.

 

“Oh look at you Mycroft, bloody fantastic.”

 

Greg chuckled at the sigh of protest when he let go of Mycroft's dick to bend his knees. He went further down and teased Mcyroft's hole with the knuckle of his thumb. Mycroft jerked, his eyes flying open and fixed on Greg's head between his legs.

 

“You're going to kill me Greg. Oh, do that again.”

 

Greg licked Mycroft's hole again, making it nice and wet. He used his right hand to tease Mycroft's hole more, his finger going in further with every push. His other hand went to Mycroft's dick, stroking in time with the movement of his finger. Mycroft couldn't decide on bucking up or pushing down, trapped between the sensations. It felt amazing, it felt too much, it felt not enough.

 

“Greg, now. I need you to. I need.”

 

Greg replaced his finger by his tongue, fucking mycroft's hole with it. His hands grabbed Mycroft's ass and pulled him closer, making his tongue go deeper. He heard Mycroft curse and keen and his dick felt impossible large. He couldn't wait much longer, the stamina and endurance of his teen years long gone.

 

He pushed in two fingers now and gasped at the tightness of it. It felt good and Mycroft was pushing down on his fingers so hard Greg was afraid he'd break them.

 

“Love, are you ready? I can't hold on for longer. You're so sexy like this Mycroft.”

 

Greg felt a spark of arrogant pride when Mycroft didn't answer right away.

 

“Yes, please Greg. I need you inside me.”

 

Mycroft's eyes were huge and watching Greg with lust and fascination and maybe a bit of wonderment.

 

Greg pulled out his fingers, grabbing the lube and preparing himself, his hands on his dick almost felt too much. He was so hard, so ready, precome was beginning to form already. He watched Mycroft, loving the flush on his face, his parted and swollen lips. His eyes went down over Mycoft's body, very pleased to see the marks he'd made there, going down to Mycroft's dick, erect and throbbing. Mycroft grabbed himself, slowly stroking, circling his finger over the head and taking the drops of precome with him on the next stroke.

 

Greg moaned and shifted closer to Mycroft, bending his knees again, pulling him closer to get better access. Greg saw Mycroft's hole clench and release and he nearly saw stars.

 

“Ready?”

 

Mycroft hated repeating himself but Greg needed to be sure. He took his dick in hand, lining it up to Mycorft's stretched hole and waited.

 

“Yes. Please just... Take me.”

 

Mycroft was already moving, pressing his body closer, the tip of Greg's dick felt Mycoft's hole and he bit his lip. It felt so good already and he wanted to just push in, pound Mycroft to the bed, make his claim but he bottled that all up. Taking a deep breath he took control of himself and his urges and slowly, maybe too slowly, pushed inside.

 

He felt every inch of his dick go in, savoring the movement, holding on to the moment, keeping his eyes fixed on Mycroft. He wanted to see every change on that beautiful face. Mycroft was holding his breath, clearly feeling the stretch. He was still so tight and it made Greg breathless, he pushed farther in, noticing the frown on Mycroft's face and he stopped. His cock was throbbing inside Mycroft's body, feeling and seeing them connected this way, it was surreal and perfect.

 

“Are you alright love, you need to tell me.”

 

Mycroft just nodded his head and bit his bottom lip. He kept looking at Greg's face and Greg saw him take a few deep breaths. Then he nodded again and moved his body just slightly. Greg pushed in further till he was fully inside. He stayed there, looking at his dick fully inside Mycroft Holmes and he felt quite proud in that moment. He was the one that was able to do this. He got to see, touch, taste and take the wonderful Mycroft Holmes and right then he promised that nobody else would ever take his place.

 

He slowly moved back out a bit,loving the way it felt and pushed back in. Mycroft gave a soft moan and Greg did it again. He wanted to hear Mycroft moan and pant, wanted to hear and see him lose control. He wanted to hear him say his name.

 

Mycroft reached for his dick again and Greg stopped him.

 

“No.”

 

He pushed back in, harder this time and they both moaned at the sensation. Greg took Mycroft's dick and started pumping it, trying to time it with his thrusts.

 

He saw Mycroft's head fall back onto the pillow, his eyes closed and he stroked and thrusted harder. Mycroft was panting hard, his hands grabbing the sheets again, sweat forming on his stomach and Greg wanted to lick it off.

 

Instead he pushed into Mycroft harder, deeper, faster. The head board was knocking against the wall and he loved the sound of that mixed with the sound of flesh hitting flesh. He let go of Mycorft's dick, too lost in the moment to concentrate on it, grabbing Mycroft's ass and pulling him higher, getting deeper inside.

 

Mycroft screamed when Greg found his prostate and Greg did it again, driving Mycroft wild. He felt his own dick expand, if that was even possible and heat was burning in his groin, his balls, his dick.

 

Mycroft was pomping his own cock desperately, pre come more profound, making it more slick and easier. Greg saw Mycroft's dick thrub and he knew his lover was close.

 

He digged his nails into Mycroft's ass, pounding just a fraction harder.

 

“C'mon love, come for me now. I want to see you come for me. So beautiful Myc. So gorgeous, all mine. Come for me.”

 

Greg encouraged, he wanted Mycrioft to come before him, wanted to see it, to hear it, to feel it.

 

“Oh, that's it, there you go. So beautiful, so pretty. Gorgeous baby.”

 

Hot semen landed on Greg's belly and Mycroft's voice calling out his name filled his ears. It send him over the edge, feeling his cum unload in Mycroft's hole, filling him up, cleaming him. He rode out the aftershocks till his dick was too sensitive to stay inside Mycroft's body. He pulled out carefully and they both flinched at the feeling.

 

Greg missed the warmth of being inside Mycroft's body and Mycroft felt empty. Greg saw his semen run out of Mycroft's hole and he took some with his finger, reaching out to Mycroft's mouth. His eyes almost fell out when Mycroft took his finger without hesitation, licking his cum off it, teasing and moaning while he did.

 

“Oh baby.” Greg whispered, mesmerized on the spot, he couldn't do anything but just look at Mycroft fucking his finger. That made him think of Mycroft fucking him and he growled.

 

Mycroft looked up, releasing his finger with a nice, wet sound and smiled rather smugly. Greg went down to Mycroft's stomach and lapped up the semen that had landed there. He finished by biting Mycroft's nipple and now it was his turn to smile smugly, hearing the yelp falling from Mycroft's mouth.

 

He got of the bed and went to the bathroom, taking a cloth and making it damp. Getting back he took his time cleaning up Mycroft's body, scanning and counting all the marks he'd made on his gorgeous, pale, smooth skin.

 

After the cleaning he flopped down next to Mycroft, taking the sheet and covering them up. He rested his head on Mycroft's shoulder, tracing patterns with his fingers over the freckles there. He listened to Mycroft's strong, and slightly fast, heartbeat and took in his scent.

 

“I made you scream my name.” He really tried to keep the pride out of his voice but he clearly failed hearing Mycroft's “pff”.

 

“Yes. You sure did.” Mycroft spoke softly, stroking his fingers through Greg's silver hair. He loved the color of Greg's hair, he knew Greg was selfconscious about it but he really didn't have to be. Silver Fox for sure.

 

“ _And he's all mine.”_

 

Mycroft's smile grew bigger, wrapping Greg closer to him, their bodies sliding together like pieces of a puzzle. All felt right in that moment. Mycroft felt happy, truly happy and it took him by surprise. It had been a while since he'd been happy.

 

He swore he would do anything to protect that feeling. He would do whatever it takes to keep this amazing man, to be able to be called his.

 

He kissed the top of Greg's head and whispered

 

“I love you Gregory.”

 

He smiled when he heard a soft snore fill the room. There was enough time to tell Greg what he really felt. A life time really.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed the ride as much as I did. I can't believe this started as a 2 chapter thing and ended on 6. 
> 
>  
> 
> It's all thanks to Ghislainem70 and Elladoraredbeard cause they asked for more. 
> 
> You can find them both here on Ao3 and you should check out their stories! 
> 
> I love elladora's Coming over series http://archiveofourown.org/series/450175  
> And I'm obsessed with Ghislainem's The Omega Sutra! http://archiveofourown.org/works/476125/chapters/825912  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> As always if I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is inspired by this photo: https://nerdbasego.files.wordpress.com/2014/01/screen-shot-2014-01-08-at-1-26-41-pm.png
> 
> The title comes from the song Yellin' From The Rooftop by Hayden Panettiere.  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------  
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Baby, don't be so cruel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131922) by [Readingfanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics)




End file.
